Motivation
by Yami-Nabe
Summary: Light Shinpachi X Sano. Pastpresent fic about why Sano and Shinpachi always pick on Tetsu. Please R&R. For Shinpachi.


"Hiyaa!"

The cry rang through out the training hall as sparring partners charged each other. It caused other people, who were also training, to stop what they were doing and look. It had been a sound of frustrated rage, and that always attracted attention.

Nagakura Shin-pachi brought his bokuto down with all his strength, aiming for Harada Sanosuke's side but a spear blocked the intended path, rebounding the sword and causing the younger male to stumble back slightly. The spear came crashing down on Shin-pachi's right shoulder, completly knocking the training sword from his grip, earning the taller man time to spin in a small circle, giving the weapon in his hand enough momentum to knock Shin-pachi clear off his feet when it struck the side of his head.

He landed in a crumpled heap at Sanosuke's feet, a small dribble of blood forming at his hair line and running down his cheeck. He grunted, shaking slighlty from the harsh impact his body had taken from the wooden spear, but he managed to control the shivering, so he wouldnt look weak. He glanced up at where he knew Sanosuke stood expecting to see the dark haired man waiting for him to get back up so they could continue, but much to his surprise the other was grinning. Grinning as if he hadnt just knocked the shit out of him.

"That was good! Nice sparring match kid." He crowed loudly, deep, masculine chuckles rocking his body slightly. He didnt even look tiered, just . . . happy.

Shin-pachi sighed, sitting up so he was on his knees rather then his stomach. "Whatever, man. Im not a kid." There was a small murmer of amused commentary accompanied by a bit of chuckling from the other people in the training hall and everyone went back to what they were previously doing.

"Sure you are, Shin-pachi. Your not eighteen yet so your still a kid, no matter how strong you are." Sanosuke replied, as joviall as ever. "Besides, to be an adult you have to be mature and rational."

"Then I geuss your not an adult either, you bastard!" Shin-pachi shouted, jumping to his feet and stomping out of the training hall. He slipped into the pair of sandals he'd left by the entrance and stalked through the grass. He didnt know where he was going and he didnt care, he just wanted to be away from them, the people who werent his family, who werent even his friends.

Especially that jerk Sanosuke!

He was the newest member to the Shinsengumi and currently the youngest. No one thought he was worthy of being a member except Kondo-san who was the one who had let him join. Everyone else thought he was worthless and treated him lower then dirt even though they were suppost to be comrads in arms. Just because he was still a teenager didnt mean he wasnt worthy of being in the shinsengumi, worthy of their respect. Age had nothing to do with strength. Even though he was seventeen, he was the strongest person in his home village and if it wasnt for his family needing money he wouldnt have joined anyway. No. He'd still be home, working as a farmer's son . . .

Shin-pachi sighed, wiping the back of his sleeve up the side of his face to clean off some of the blood. The truth was, that when his father had told him that he was to go with Kondo-san who had seen him fight the day before to protect their rice feild from a group of theives he had been happy. He had been over joyed that he was getting the chance to make money doing what he enjoyed the most and he was even happier at the fact that he wouldnt have to live the rest of his life as a farmer. Even though he'd had a hard time saying goodbye to his mother and younger sister, he had been happy leaving them for a life that didnt involve harvesting rice for a living.

Looking up from his shuffling feet, Shin-pachi saw a small pond just ahead. Deciding that it was doing no good to think of the past, he picked up his pace and was stopping at the edge of the water. His own face stared back at him in the reflection. The blood was begining the dry but it was still moist. His right arm had been shaking ever since he'd left the training hall, the nerves bruised and stretched, no doubt. In his opinion, he looked horrible, with bruises and cuts on his face from chores and training. This wasnt fun, but it was work and he was sending more then enough money home every month to keep his family alive. It was worth the scars and pain . . . right?

A dark cloud seemed to appear behind his reflections head and after a momment the immage settled revealing the tanned face he had grown to dispise in the last three weeks, what with it's sarcastic remarks and annoying little quips. "Go away Sanosuke."

"I just wanted to check to make sure you were alright. I realize that I got kind of rough with you back there and if you want, I can take you to a doctor to have you checked out." The much taller man replied, his image in the water providing his voice an embodiment, so instead of turning to look at the real Sanosuke, Shin-pachi focused on the one infront of him, pretending that he was talking to it rather then the person behind him.

"Im fine, I dont need a doctor now leave me alone." He mumbled, trying to focus on getting his arm to stop shaking. It had been hit pretty bad and he'd probably regret not putting cold water on it sooner but Sanosuke was here now and he refused to show weakness, especially to him, since he would only use it as another excuse to call him a kid or what have you.

"But your arm -"

"I said I dont need your help, ok?" Shin-pachi shouted, twisting his body around to look up into the older mans face. "If I wanted your help i'd ask for it alright? I dont need you to baby me because you think im a little kid, I dont need anything! Nothing from Kondo-san, nothing from a doctor, and most certainly nothing from **you**!"

Sanosuke was silent for a moment, staring down at the heaving, red faced boy. ". . . what you need is to calm down." He said reaching out and taking a grip on Shin-pachi's shoulders. At first the brunette shirked, and tried to back away but Sano pulled him closer, into an embrace. The first few momments were stiff and unsure then the young swordsman relaxed, leaning into Sanosuke's body with a heavy sigh.

"I hate you." He muttered into the others training gi, a soft sob escaping him. He was trrying so hard not to cry but he just couldnt take it anymore. It was all too much. He didnt like to admit it, but he missed his family, he missed the small farm, he missed his annoying younger brother, and he hated everything here, everyone.

"I know." Sanosuke said, bringing his hand up to caress the boys hair. "I know you hate me now but you wont later. We'll be freinds I promise, unseperable buds, you kow." He felt Shin-pachi start to shake with the first bit of tears comming forth and he held him all the more. "I swear it, alright? I swear we'll be freinds once you realize what we've been doing for you."

Shin-pachi let himself cry for the first time in a long while, in the arms of a stranger no less. He didnt beleive Sanosuke at all. He hated him and he always would.

"Hey, puppy boy! Better speed it up or else Hijikata-san will get really mad." Shin-pachi called to the fifteen year old who was on his hands and knees, cleaning the training hall's floor. The room was nice and fresh since all the doors were open but the wooden floor was covered in sweat from that mornings excersises.

"Puppy boy? Who are you calling a puppy boy! I'll show you im not a puppy boy!" Tetsunosuke shouted, obviously enraged by the nickname. He began running at full speed, with his hands still on the rag making his way across the dojo speedily.

Shin-pachi glanced up at Sanosuke who looked down at him in return and together they started to chuckle. They walked away from the entrance to the hall, the light wind blowing by playing with their hair and clothing. It was a nice summer day and the birds were, litterally, singing over head.

"You remember when we used to tease you, Shin-pachi? You got so mad, but it got your butt moving." Sano said, looking over at the male who was still shorter then him by more then a few inches. The grin that adorned his face was wide and playfull, no hint at all that behind it was a serious person waiting to happen.

Shin-pachi nodded, a smile on his face as well. "Yah, I remember. I didnt understand it at the time, but you were just picking on me to make sure I didnt get discouraged and gave up, huh?" His steps faltered a moment as he paused to stare out at the small pond in the Shinsengumi's grounds. There werent any fish in it but sinse it was getting warmer they could get some and put them in the water. It was just a seconds glance, and he was walking beside his freind again, no destination in mind. "You think Tetsu will turn out like you and me?"

"I hope not. You know I dont like to even share you with Heske." The spearman replied, leaning towards Shin-pachi as if to claim his lips in a kiss, but the brunette brought his arm up sheilding himself from the scared man.

"Not out here, Sano. Only when were alone and not in public, remember?"

Sanosuke pouted into the sleeve of his lovers kimono, giving a small sigh. "Oh, alright."

Fin


End file.
